


Hot tentacle sex with squip

by edgymoss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: @me what the fuck is wrong with you, F/M, How Do I Tag, Tentacle Sex, hfjrgbffejdng, hope yall like tentacles, i crave the squip, im a disaster, im sorry jesus, so..........squip smut.., squick (squip dick), squoke (squip choke) me daddy, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgymoss/pseuds/edgymoss
Summary: the title says it all. im awful





	Hot tentacle sex with squip

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this  
> also my tumblr is edgymoss so kinkshame me all you want over there god im filthy

So many things are going on in my head right now. I took the squip so it could improve my life a little bit, but I didn't expect to develop...feelings for this computer. I feel so sexually frustrated right now. I need to get off but my squip won't let me and it's miserable and-

"Would you like me to help you?"

My squip suddenly offered. I was confused.

"Why are you offering to help me jerk off when all you've been doing for the past month is do the exact opposite?" I said.

"I thought I'd let you have a break. Besides, haven't YOU been thinking of me pleasuring you in so many unspeakable ways?" it said. God dammit.

Of course it knows about how I feel. It's inside my damn brain after all.

"Well, fuck. Can't say no to you." I replied.

Oh god. There are so many kinks and fetishes I want to do. Can I do it all at once? No, that would be messy. Aaagh.

"Hey now. We'll start with one fetish at a time."

My pussy quivered. Oh god. My body feels so hot.

"Well... can you fuck me with tentacles?"

A deafening silence.

"Alrighty. Take off your undergarments and we'll get to it."

I slowly took my striped panties off. My heart is beating so fast. I'm about to fuck a literal computer. This is amazing. The squip is slightly touching me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"You're this wet already? Geez, you really are horny." it smirked. Fuck. It's so fucking hot.

Then, tentacles started to potrude from it's back, Tokyo Ghoul style (i know nothing abt tokyo ghoul lmaooo i just saw like one scene and yeah.) The tentacles were slimy, long, and blue. I bit my lip, excited for what was going to happen.

"Now, relax. Spread your legs wide open." it said soothingly.

I did as it said. My face is burning up from embarrassment.

It slowly inserted one of its tentacles. It feels so good. Fuck. The slimy tentacle thrusted itself, making squelching noises. It thrusts harder and faster.

"D-daddy. Fuck me harder. Choke me. Make me suck your squick (squip dick)."

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?" It thrusts its slimy tentacle even faster. Waves of pleasure are flowing through me.

"A-ah!~ Oh god. Please, degrade me. Insult me. Make me vulnerab-" It shocks me before I could finish my sentence. The shock only fuels my desires.

"Tch. Be quiet for once, would you?" I follow his order. I shut my mouth tight, trying desperately not to moan like crazy. The tentacle continues to thrust inside me. It feels slimy and wet and I feel like I could melt. My squip is kneeling in front of me all of a sudden. It unbuttons its pants and whips out its dick. Still thrusting that damn tentacle, making my legs shake, it says:

"Suck."

It holds out its cock and smears it on my cheek. I open my mouth to take it all in. It tastes...like metal? (god forgive me) I begin sucking and licking and taking a moment to process all of this. It then thrusts its cock right into my throat. I'm choking, and gargling, and it all feels so fantastic. I'm deepthroating my squip's dick, while being fucked by one of its tentacles. All I can feel is bliss.

It thrusts its hips even stronger, faster and I'm choking even more.

"You're so sad. You're fucking a supercomputer that's only in your head. Isn't that pathetic?" it says. Those are the exact insults I wanted to hear. I want it to make me feel like I depended on it for everything.

I'm sucking and its thrusting both the tentacle and dick and it's all happening so fast. I'm slurping its shaft more and more until it cums and it all splatters everywhere. I swallow the cum. It tastes like Mountain Dew White. I look up at my squip and it...froze? Its face is just a really saturated blue. I guess it blue screens when it orgasms.

I myself am a mess. There's Mountain Dew semen on my shirt and legs and blue slime flowing out my vagina. All I do is lay down on the mattress, exhausted and pleased. I should do this more often when I'm frustrated.


End file.
